College No More (Revamped)
by Jess-Juli
Summary: Dil has decided to drop out of college. Inspired by The Cosby Show, Season 5 Episode 1 'Together Again and Again.' [I decided to rewrite wasn't feeling the older version anymore.]


**College No More [Revamped]**

 **By: Jess**

 **Date: August 29th, 2011**

There's a week left before summer vacation was to be over and Dil failed to inform his parents that he had quit college. He just felt like he didn't belong there he already had his mind made up about what he wanted to do with his life. He only applied to college to test the waters and it was something he could live without. He wanted to tell his parents about dropping out but, he was scared on how they would react.

Tommy, his older brother, was packing to go back to college in Boston. And he knew his brother couldn't wait to go back to his freedom.

Dil felt like he was going to disappoint his parents, he even started to pack his bag just in case they kicked him out. He was prepared for the worse. College was something that was important to his family and he dropped out.

Tommy knocked on his door before opening it slightly. "Hey Dilly, are you excited about going back to college," he asked pushing the door open more and walking inside.

"Um, about that," he said nervously playing with his orange curls.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at his nervousness, "what's going on Dilly?".

"I dropped out of college, I decided it wasn't right for me," he confessed dropping his hands dramatically in his lap.

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing, his little brother decided to drop out of college. This would have been better if he was told ahead of time. "Are you serious Dylan? Did you tell mom and dad yet?".

Dil shook his head his orange curls falling over his eyes, "I plan on telling really soon, I mean they aren't worried about me right now".

"That's because you haven't told them," Tommy shakes his head with a small sigh and puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dilly, I get it college isn't for you, just don't keep mom and dad in the dark about this for too long, now help me with putting my bags in the car".

"Sure thing T," he said with a sightly smile walking out the room towards his brother's to help him out. He help him with some of his bags bringing them to the car and putting the in the backseat. His parents were hugging Tommy telling him to call as soon as he gets settled into his dorm again.

Tommy walks over towards him and pulls him into a tight hug speaking only for his ears, "it's better to do it now or it'll be worse for you later".

"I know T," he hugs him back with a small smile. "Don't go killing yourself over homework," he joked walking back into the house after his brother drove off back to his college.

 **.|.**

Dil wanted to tell his parents that he was going back to college but he couldn't do it now. He wasn't prepared at all, so he decided to take a little trip to the DeVille's household. He got out his car and walked up to the front door knocking on it gently.

"I'll get it mom!," Lil yelled before opening the door.

"Hey babe," Dil said smiling before planting a simple kiss on her cheek. "Do you think you have time?".

Lil blushed lightly from the simple kiss and nodded her head, "I just finished packing and I don't leave until tomorrow".

"Okay good, I want to take you somewhere," he put his hands into his jean pockets.

Lil nods her head and pokes it into the house, "Mom i'm going out". She shut the door and followed Dil to the car. He opened the door for her and she slipped into the seat. "So, since you aren't going back to college what do you plan on doing?".

"I plan on writing a comic book series," Dil answered getting into the car and starting it up. "I want to get my work published, it's something I always planned and college was just getting in the way".

Dil has been working on a comic book since high school. However, he wasn't able to finish it because of all the work he had, he thought he'd be able to finish the comic in college but that wasn't the case he was always busy with something else. He barely had any time to finish and making the comic go public was his dream, he knows it's going to be popular one day.

Lil nods her head, "I'm happy you have a plan and I'm sure you'll do awesome with the comic book, who is that main character again? La'Ray?".

"Yes, my very first character i have created," Dil said parking the car and getting out, he walked over towards Lil's side and opened the door for her. "I haven't told my parents about dropping out yet".

Lil followed him over towards the tree that was planted on the top of a hill that had the perfect view of the sunrise and sunset. It was his favorite spot and he took Lil here on their very first date.

"You have have to tell them soon or it'll be bad, summer vacation is over in a week," she sat down on the blanket he had laid out for them.

"I know, I'll tell them soon," he said sitting down placing her head into his lap, the two of them watched the sunset together in peace.

 **.|.**

When Dil arrived home it was dinner time. He had to tell his parents now or he wasn't going to tell them at all and that wasn't good. It was either now or never and he decided it was better to do it now.

They all sat at the dinner table eating in silent, usually it wasn't this quiet and with Tommy gone he had to face his parents all alone. He was scared, he just didn't know how to bring it up to his parents, so he decided to just come out with it.

"I dropped out of college," he said looking down at his plate.

Stu looked up from his food and sighed softly, "we know".

"Before you get all mad- wait, what? How did you know?".

Didi looked at her son with a small smile, "we got a call from your professor a few days ago and he told us you dropped out and the reason why you decided to do it, since i guess he didn't think you'd tell us".

Dil bit down on his bottom lip chewing it a bit, "I wanted to tell you both, I was just scared".

"Dil, we will support you with any choice you make honey, you don't have to be scared because we won't judge you, I think this comic is going to be a bestseller," Didi smiled happily.

"Thanks mom," he chuckled softly shaking his head. "What about you dad?".

Stu placed the fork down on his napkin and folded his hands, "at first I was really upset, I wanted you to finish college, but after giving it some thought I decided it probably would be the better choice for you, plus your twenty years old, you can make your own decisions".

Dil nodded his head slowly and starts getting again. That went better than he had expected. He thought his dad was going to be down his throat about college, he could understand why his father would be upset parents only want what is best for their children.

"That doesn't mean you'll be staying her rent free, your twenty years old, go get a job, this rent is do once a month and it's two hundred dollars," Stu said picking his fork up and eating again.

"I knew there was a catch," Dil chuckled softly rolling his eyes playfully, he could possibly get a job at the comic book store down the street, it was a start.


End file.
